


Finding Out

by imaginary_golux



Series: Tower Door [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jafar and Maleficent became bedmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

Their friendship, such as it was, had started at one of the infrequent villain get-togethers; Maleficent had been more than a little drunk. One of the other villains – possibly Hades – had been griping, yet again, about the difficulty about finding sexual partners, and Maleficent had muttered into her wine glass, “I wouldn’t know.”

Thankfully, no one but Jafar heard, and Jafar was in a good enough mood – and horny enough – that he did nothing about it for the nonce. Instead, he showed up at her tower about a week later, all swooping red-and-black robes and curling beard and flashing black eyes, and inquired – subtly – if Maleficent would be _interested_ in acquiring a sexual partner.

Maleficent is no one’s fool. She said yes, of course, with certain stipulations and conditions, and they sat down at her table and drew up a contract in which they both promised not to actually _try_ to successfully kill each other, and signed it with their true names and a little touch of their respective magics, to make it binding, and then Jafar took her to bed.

Maleficent quite enjoyed losing her virginity. Jafar was not precisely gentle, but his hands were clever and a little cold, and stroked her here and there and everywhere with a rather astonishing skill, and she stretched out beneath his caresses and tangled her fingers in his beard and smiled, and pulled his head down between her legs. Just because she’d never _done_ this before didn’t mean she hadn’t done some research.

Jafar’s clever tongue was even cleverer dancing over her tender parts, and Maleficent was frankly astonished by the intensity of the orgasm which overtook her, and then astonished all over again by blinking the stars away from her eyes and finding that Jafar had taken the opportunity to kneel up and bury himself in her. For a minute she considered being angry, and then she decided that if he kept moving like _that_ and touching her just _there_ , she could easily forgive him a great many things, and then there was another explosion of stars behind her eyelids and, rather to her own surprise, she stopped thinking for a while.

It was good enough for both of them, that first time, for it to become a regular thing, and after a few months, it was even good enough for them to spend some time out of bed installing a door between their towers, for easier visiting. And though Maleficent will never say as much out loud – it not being the sort of thing villains ever say – she’s rather grateful to Jafar for his courtesy, and also for being very, very good in bed.


End file.
